1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for a power supply. In particular, this invention relates to a cooling structure that includes a plurality of cooling fins disposed slantwise. There is also an air-guiding channel between the cooling fins.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to provide the required power for a computer, a power supply is usually installed in the computer. A cooling fan is located on the top of the housing of the power supply, and there is a circuit board located in the housing of the power supply. The circuit board is located below the cooling fan and is disposed with a plurality of chips. On the circuit board, there is a cooler. As shown in FIG. 1, the cooler 1a includes a main board 10a, and two branching legs 20a. On a top surface of the main board 10a, there is a plurality of cooling fins 11a that are vertical and disposed at intervals. The two branching legs 20a extend downwards to form a plugging portion 21a so that the two branching legs 20a are plugged into and fastened onto the circuit board (not shown in the figure). The cooler 1a absorbs heat from the electronic elements of the circuit board and heat is exhausted to the outside of the housing by using the cooling fan of the power supply to guide air into cooler 1a. The problem of the power supply being damaged due to its temperature being too high is thereby avoided.
However, a hot air circulating flow easily occurs in the rear portion of the housing (that is close to the computer host). Therefore, the hot air cannot be exhausted outside of the housing. Heat therefore accumulates, and the temperature inside the housing rises. Because the cooling fins are disposed vertically, the resisting force is large when the cooing fan blows onto the cooling fins 11a, and the air cannot blow to the electronic elements on the circuit board. Moreover, when the load of the power supply is high, the rotation speed of the cooling fan has to be increased to exhaust more heat outside of the housing. The cooling fan is noisy.